My Hero Academia: Starting Spark
by Rising Reaper
Summary: Follow Izuku Midoriya once again as he tries to become a pro hero, except this time around he develops a Quirk at age four. How will this alter not only his path, but also those who surround him? Will he still be the same Midoriya that we know? Or will his quirk change his role in life? If you read the story please leave a comment on how I could improve. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

My Hero Academia Chapter 1

New Beginnings:

It was a normal day in the Midoryia household as the young Izuku sat in his room, surrounded by all of his All Might merchandise. He swung back and forth on the desk chair, waiting with barely contained enthusiasm as his mother, Inko Midoriya, opened up the video of the number 1 hero in action.

Izuku had watched the clip and many others a hundred times over but still contained the same levels of enthusiasm as he watched his idol smile broadly as he rescued numerous people from a burning building, carrying them all effortlessly as he moved them to safety where the emergency response teams and other heroes waited for the injured victims.

As All Might reached the medical teams the Rescue Specialist, Backdraft, moved in and begun to put out the flames with his hydrokenisis to focus all of the firefighters water cannons on the burning building, putting the fires out. The camera quickly switched over to view where All Might was standing as the hero's signature smile beamed as he crouched down next to a crying girl and held out his hand where a slightly singed teddy bear could be seen before the small girl grabbed the teddy and held it close to her as her parents thanked the pro hero. As the scene played out Izuku stared star eyed at the screen as All Might turned to the camera and announced that "There is no need to fear! Why? For I am here!" before the hero turned and leapt away, no doubt heading off to help others as the camera went black and the video ended.

Izuku laughed excitedly, trying to mimic All Might's laugh as he spun around in his chair as his mother giggled watching her son with an amused tint in her eyes. "You probably added at least ten thousand views to that video alone by now Izuku" Inko stated as the young boy grasped hold of his All Might figurine and turned to look up at his mother with a wide smile on his face as he said "Did you see how he smiled as he saved those people mum? He always smiles and says 'Do not fear! For I am here!' When I grow up I'm gonna be a hero just like him" while posing his figurine to show what had happened in the video. With a happy smile Inko picked the small boy up and reminded Izuku that "All great heroes need sleep as well as a quirk." As the young boys eyes began to droop he snuggled into Inko as they approached his bed. Inko placed her son down on his bed and placed a kiss to his forehead before tucking him in and saying good night. Izuku sleepily replied "good night" back as he drifted off to a peaceful slumber, dreaming about being a hero and fighting alongside the All Might.

The next morning Izuku and Inko were awoken by the sound of the smoke detector, startling Inko who quickly flung off her cover as she leapt to her feet to go and make sure that Izuku was ok. As she approached her son's room her blood ran cold, for smoke escaped through the bottom of Izuku's door alerting Inko to where the fire was. Inko quickly swung the door open and covered her mouth and nose with her arm and the smoke swept out of the now open door and straight into Inko, stinging her eyes as she pushed on through the smoke to find her son. Her heart raced as the smoke slowly escaped the room revealing Izuku who sat up in his bed with a shocked look on his face as his mother rushed forward with tears in her eyes as she clung to her son before checking him for any injuries.

"A-are y-you okay Izuku? D-do you know where the fire is? Or what started it?" Inko rapidly fired off questions as she finished making sure that her son was alright before quickly searching the room, looking for the flickering flames that had created the smoke. When her search turned up empty she heard Izuku laugh behind her and felt heat emanating from her son. As Inko turned around she was greeted by small flames escaping her son's mouth as he continued to laugh with a large smile on his face before quietening down and turning his body so that he fully faced his star struck mum and said "haha, did you see mum? I can breathe fire, just like Dad!"

The next day Izuku was taken to the doctors so that they could assess and explain the quirk to the worried mother and energetic son. As the tests were finished Inko and Izuku were asked to sit in the waiting room while the doctor finished looking through the tests results. "Mum? Why are you so worried? " Inko looked down to her son with a look of surprise before giving a small smile as she tried to conceal her inner turmoil from the four year old, "what do you mean Izuku? I'm not worried, I'm just ... Excited, yes excited like you are to find out more about your quirk" Inko half lied, as she was anxious to learn more about Izuku's quirk but was also worried that the quirk would lead her son to danger either from the quirk itself, or from others trying to use Izuku for their own selfish needs. Izuku gave his mother a confused look before and appeared to be about to question Inko further when the doctor walked into the waiting room and asked the pair to follow him to his office.

As Inko and Izuku walked into the room they were greeted by the results from Izuku's test including an image of his X-ray to check for any changes that may have happened to the boys skeletons. All of this was seen neatly stacked on the doctor's desk, save for the X-ray which was handed to Inko to look at. The duo sat on the chairs that were placed so that they faced the doctor, as the doctor sat on his own chair a creak was heard but was ignored by all three people who currently sat in the room. Inko looked over the X-ray results with a confused look on her face as she had no idea what it meant. She looked up at the doctor who had leaned back in his chair with the results in hand and politely handed the x-ray back to the doctor who then let out a small cough before speaking "well Mrs. Midoriya, it would seem that your sons quirks is similar to his Fathers. That is to say that young Izuku here can exhale fire when he wishes, but it appears that this is not the full extent of your sons' abilities." He finished with a small smile appearing on his face as he watched the mother and son stare at him with confusion; Izuku looking confused for a moment before his face lit up as he started rocking back and forth in his chair energetically as he waited, while Inko appeared to only become more concerned on just what her sons quirk could do.

The two of them waited in near silence as they waited for the doctor to explain further "Mrs Midoriya your son appears to have a hybrid quirk" "I-I'm afraid I don't understand, what's a hybrid quirk?" "A hybrid quirk is a rare mutation where a child inherits both of their parents quirks, so in Izukus case he has the ability to produce fire while also being able to attract or repel small, light objects just like yourself" the doctor paused to allow this new information to sink in. Inko was shocked to hear the news, feeling both excited and happy that Izuku had inherited both of his parent's quirks but was also even more concerned as she realised that Izuku may be targeted by unsavoury people who would look to exploit his rare hybrid quirk. When she glanced at Izuku all she could see was his wide smile and bright eyes as her son continued to rock in his chair as he took in the new information, hugging the All Might figurine that he had brought to his chest as he imagined himself as a hero using his quirk to help people and make them smile. The doctor handed Inko the papers from his desk, explaining that all of the information they had gathered through the tests was compiled inside so that her and Izuku could better understand his quirk. Inko and Izuku exchanged goodbyes with the doctor and left the hospital and headed back home. No sooner had they walked through the door, the home phone began ringing. Inko let Izuku go and watch the clips of All Might on his computer so that she could answer the phone in private. As soon as she put the phone to her ear she heard a familiar voice "hello love. How's Izuku" said Izuku's father, Hisashi Midoriya. Inko smiled hearing her husband's voice over the phone and went on to explain what had happened during their time at the doctors. Inko and Hisashi talked about the implications of the quirk, with Inko voicing her concerns and Hitashi reasoning that Izuku would be fine. Inko remained unconvinced but was startled when Izuku spoke up from behind her "Mum? Are you talking to Dad?" Izuku asked as he looked up at his mother, waiting patiently for her response when he heard his father's voice on the other end of the phone. Inko then handed the phone to her son and watched as the young boys face once again lit up as he begun to converse with his Dad.

As she watched her son happily speak with Hisashi she noticed small flames sprout from his mouth where they floated about, moving in the same direction as Izuku's hands as the boy remained oblivious to what he was doing. 'He's using both quirks together to control the fire, T-that's amazing... Izuku, no matter what, I'll always worry about you but with your quirk, I know you'll achieve your dream and become a hero' Inko thought to herself as she continued to watch as the flames slowly died out, ony now noticing that Izuku had stopped speaking and his mouth was hanging open as his father continued to talk to him, although Inko couldn't make out what her husband was saying she did notice how Izuku smiled for the umpteenth time that day as he passed the phone back to his mother who found that the call had ended. Inko looked to Izuku and asked what his dad had talked to him about, Izuku happily responded "dad said he coming home next week." as Inko heard this she went through two emotions, shock at the suddenness of Hitashi's return home and happiness that there whole family would be together during this stressful time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mr. Midoriya

It had been a full week since Inko had found out that Hisashi was coming home and now the day had arrived. In the doorway to the living room stood Hisashi Midoriya. Inko quickly stood up from where she was seated and raced towards her husband and embraced him in a hug that he was happy to return. The two continued the embrace for awhile as they enjoyed being together once again.

Soon after the two's embrace a small green blur could be seen before it leapt at Hisashi, causing him to nearly fall. As he looked down to see what had hit him Izuku looked up at him with tears in his eyes as he clung to Hisashi. Hisahsi then pulled Izuku in for an embrace and felt as his shirt was soaked with his sons tears. After Izuku had calmed down Hisashi gently placed him on the floor and knelt down so that he was eye level with his son. Izuku sniffled slightly as he looked at his father who had opened his suitcase to retrieve a small box covered in brightly coloured wrapping paper. Hisashi then noticed Izuku staring at the gift and smiled as he held it out for the green haired boy to take. Izuku took the gift from his father's hand and stared at it curiously before looking to Hisashi and Inko who both smiled at him so Izuku removed the wrapping paper and opened the box.

Inside the box was a new notebook. The young boy took the green notebook and looked at the cover to see a picture of All Might in his golden age supersuit, smiling broadly with a text bubble next to him that read "If you want to be a pro hero then you need to study hard!" Izuku looked to his father for an explanation, causing Hisashi's smile to falter as he explained "Haha, yeah it's a bit different to the other presents I've bought for you over time, but it's an All Might 'Super Journal!' I got it for you so that you could write down your ideas for when you become a hero" Hisashi finished as sweat appeared on his forehead as he rubbed the back of his head, a really bad habit.

Hisashi looked down at the journal as he said "Sorry Izuku. I just thought th-" before Izuku hugged him, surprising Hisashi who accidentally released some flames from his mouth.

"Thank you so much Dad!" Izuku said as he hugged his father. Izuku was thrilled to know that his father full heartedly believed in Izuku, the journal was a perfect present for him as Izuku was like his father in the way that he analyzed everything to the best of his abilities. Izuku let go of his father and ran towards his room, finding a pencil and scribbling down hero name ideas.

Hisashi was stunned as his son ran off with the journal as he tried to process what had happened before a goofy smile appeared on his face as Inko giggled to herself at seeing just how happy Izuku was. Before visiting the doctors Inko and Hisashi had been worried that Izuku would be quirkless, shattering the young boy's dreams while also isolating him from everyone else as although people with quirks had started out as an odyssey, they had become so common nowadays that anyone without one would be considered useless. Izuku had already mentioned that his friends had started referring to him as Deku as he was the only one in their pre-school group which hadn't developed his quirk. This caused Izuku to shut himself in his room, watching the clips of pro heroes in action to give him an escape from the doubts in his head.

As the family sat down for dinner that evening Izuku was happy to show off some of the 'awesome' hero names he had made up to both of his parents. The list included names such as 'Mighty Lad' and 'Junior Might' showing off Izuku's admiration of All Might. As Hisashi and Inko read the list with smiles on their faces they complemented Izuku on the ideas and listened as their son continued to talk about each name individually. After the Midoriyas' had finished their dinners and cleaned up they moved into the living room where they sat down around the table and continued to come up with superhero names and special moves that Izuku could use. As time passed Izuku began to feel tired and tried to hide his yawns so his parents wouldn't send him to bed, but unfortunately his mother noticed him yawn and rub at his eyes and decided to get Izuku ready for bed. "No! Please, I *yawn* I'm really not tired!" Izuku persisted as he brushed his teeth, looking up at Inko with puppy eyes as he tried to change her mind but to no avail.

"I know you don't want to go to bed Izuku, but how will you show off your amazing quirk to Katsuki and all your other friends if you're late tomorrow?" Inko said as she tried to reason with the unhappy four year old. Inko watched as Izuku seemed to think about her response, before he finally sighed as he put his toothbrush down and walked with his mother to his room. As Inko got Izuku into his All Might onsie Hisashi walked into the room to help tuck Izuku in. As the two were walking out of the room after saying goodnight they heard Izuku speak in a quiet voice.

"W-what if they all mock me?" Izuku whispered as his parents turned around in surprise but before either of them could respond Izuku continued "I-I don't want to hear them call me useless again! But they might just mock me more..." Izuku stared down at his little hands, gripping hold of his cover as tears streamed down his face at the thought of Kacchan and the others mocking him and his quirk. As the tears continued to roll down his face, Izuku was suddenly scooped up by his mother who he immediately clung to as he cried into her shoulder.

"They won't do that to you Izuku. Not now that you have a quirk, that will all stop" Inko tried to reassure her son as he continued to cry into her shoulder, appearing to be distraught at the thought of the other children still treating him differently even with his quirk. Inko looked back to Hisashi, signalling him to help her calm their son down. Hisashi was next to her in seconds, ruffling Izuku's hair as the boy seemed to stop crying for the moment as he looked up t his parent with red puffy eyes.

"Wh-*hic* why are they so mean to other people? E-even if they don't have a quirk their still people as well. I-it's not fair that they are bullied for it." Izuku let out as he calmed down, with his mother rubbing patting his back as his father stroked his hair. Izuku looked up, hoping to find an answer to his question, as his two parents exchanged glances. Inko sighed as she sat him down on his bed as she and Hisashi knelt down in front of Izuku.

"Izuku... we understand what you mean, it's not fair that those with quirks and those without are treated so differently. It's not nice that anyone should be bullied for something they couldn't control." Inko started as she tried to think up a way to explain to Izuku why the world was the way it was.

"That's why you need to become a hero!" both Izuku and Inko turned to stare at Hisashi as held his clenched fist up, small puff of smoke escaping his mouth as he looked at his son and wife. "The world needs true heroes like you Izuku. You know what being quirkless is like, how others treat you badly. The same thing happens all over the globe, with many of those people feeling useless, that is why the world needs a hero like you Izuku, to give hope to the hopeless and to prove that people without quirks are still human as well!" Hisashi finished with one final puff of smoke escaping his mouth as both his wife and son stared at him in shock as his words sunk in. Inko recovered first and glanced worriedly down at her son to see if the words had made him feel any better but was greeted with the sight of Izuku looking down, avoiding eye contact. Inko and Hisashi shared yet another look and were ready to try and cheer Izuku up when his head shot up, with his eyes still puffy and red from where he'd been crying but what caught the two's attention was what they saw in his eyes. In Izuku's eyes was steely determination, as the words his Dad said sunk in and he realized what he was going to do.

"W-when I grow up I'll be just like All Might. I'll be the symbol of Hope and help all those who feel useless!" and with the declaration the remainder of Izuku's energy left him as he started to fall asleep.

Inko and Hisashi caught Izuku's sleeping form before he fell backwards and tucked him into bed before leaving the room once more. As the older Midoriya's went to get ready for bed they both thought the same thing, in one way or another, their son was going to change the world for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kacchan

It was the day after Hisashi's return to Japan and reunion with Izuku and Inko. Today was the day that Izuku had been scared of since his visit to the doctors. Young Izuku Midoriya was heading back to pre-school with a quirk, this would be the day that he was either accepted or rejected by his classmates. As the Midoriya's begun the small walk to the pre-school Izuku felt like he was going to be sick as his stomach churned at the thought of being rejected and having his classmates mock him and his quirk. Despite this fear, Izuku walked with his parents as he also felt hope, hope that he would be accepted by his classmates and possibly rebuild his friendship with Kacchan. These were the thoughts that kept the youngest Midoriya going as they finally arrived at the school gates.

As Katsuki and his mother approached the school they spotted the Midoriya's. Katsuki stared at Deku as the young boy walked into the building with a small smile on his face, this confused Katsuki as he thought about what his classmate could be happy about. 'Deku looked happy just now, why though? Did he finally get his quirk?' Katsuki continued to toss the idea around in his head as they got closer to the gate. His mother called out to Mrs. Midoriya, causing her to jump slightly as she turned to face Mitsuki and Katsuki. As the two women were talking Katsuki noticed a man who looked just like Izuku was approaching them. As the young boy glared at the newcomer he was surprised to see him put his arm around Inko's waist. Katsuki's eyes widened as he noticed who the man was, standing right in front of him was Hisashi Midoriya, Izuku's dad. 'Crud, did Deku tell his parents about us teasing him? Is that why he was smiling, because he knew his mum and dad were going to tell the school? That idiot, I'll show hi-'

"Ah, hello Katsuki. You sure have grown since the last time I saw you!" Hisashi said, snapping Katsuki out of his inner monologue and back to the conversation. Katsuki looked up at Hisashi in surprise, before turning his head to the side saying a quick good morning. Hisashi knew that the boy standing in front of him was surprised to see him, seeing how he was always away. Hisashi smiled at Katsuki as he said "Izuku's already inside the school building, if you want to go talk to him. He has a surprise that he wants to show you today." Katsuki looked up at Hisashi as if he was trying to find out what the surprise was by staring at Hisashi's face before Mitsuki gave him a small push towards the school as she said her goodbyes to the Midoriya's. As Inko and Hisashi walked back to their home Hisashi couldn't help the small smirk which appeared on his face 'let's see how you react to this surprise Katsuki'

Katsuki walked into the main room where all of the pre-schoolers were; as he looked over his classmates he saw the mop of green hair in one of the corners of the room. As Katsuki began to head over to Izuku two of the other pre-schoolers followed him. Katsuki knew they were following him, as they always did, but did not turn to talk to either of the two. As the small group of three got closer they were surprised to see Izuku notice them and then approach the others, walking faster than normal as he made his way over. Katsuki glared at the boy as he remembered what Hisashi had said before leaving 'wonder what sort of surprise Deku has. Ha, he's probably just learnt how to read or something simple like that' as Katsuki finished that thought he noticed that Izuku was standing right in front of him with the same goofy grin as his father.

Out of all the things Katsuki had thought, he never would have guessed that the surprise was Izuku's quirk. The green haired boy had said that he had been to the doctors after his quirk manifested and had it explained. The other boys looked intrigued whereas Katsuki stood with them and showed little to no surprise. 'Huh. So Deku might not be as useless. Oh well, it's not like his quirks as awesome as mine' Katsuki then asked "so what can you do Deku?" causing the green haired boys smile to grow even larger as he went to reply when the teacher called for all of the class to head outside to play.

As Izuku heard the teachers request he turned to Katsuki and the others "I'll show you outside. It will be safer to use out their" and so he and the others headed to the garden area of the pre-school. Izuku walked over to the fence, away from the building and turned to his friends. He looked to each of their faces; the red winged boy looked at Izuku with head slightly tilted in curiosity, while the other boy, the ones with the extending fingers, looked at Izuku with interest as he also waited to see the quirk. Katsuki on the other hand looked rather bored by the whole thing as he impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for Izuku to show them his quirk. Izuku stepped back from the others and breathed in, feeling air fill his lungs as he prepared to release the flames, the other boys looked at him with curious eyes, including Katsuki, as they watched the green haired boy inhale before opening his mouth to let a large torrent of flames escape into the air.

Katsuki looked at his friend in shock as Izuku breathed fire just like the western dragons he'd read about. He could feel the heat from where he stood as the other two boys backed way with a slight scream. As Katsuki continued to watch in awe he noticed that Izuku begun to move his hand around, causing the flames twist and turn in the air before they died out. Katsuki then looked directly at Izuku and noticed that the other looked tired. 'He must have strained his quirk' Katsuki figured as his friends went over to Izuku when they noticed the flames disperse and chatter away excitedly, complimenting him and his quirk. Izuku looked to Katsuki smiling, silently asking for the ash blondes own thoughts on the boys new quirk. Katsuki was still surprised at the cool quirk Izuku had before saying "ok yeah that's a cool quirk Deku but I'm still gonna be the number one hero in the future you hear!" while pointing at his friend. To Katsuki's surprise Izuku didn't attempt to make a comeback, instead smiling happily at his friend before saying

"I know you'll become a great hero Kacchan, but that doesn't mean I won't be either" Izuku finished before heading over to where some of the other kids were playing football. As Izuku walked over he noticed from the corner of his eye that the other boys who usually followed Katsuki around were walking with him. He smiled at his friends as they went over to the other children while talking about his cool new quirk. His father had already explained Izuku's quirk to the staff members so that they were aware of the potential risks they may face which was why the staff members had not run over to the group of four when Izuku had demonstrated his new found quirk. As the boys continued to talk about Izuku's quirk while playing football the other children overheard and started to ask Izuku to show them. Izuku smiled nervously as he used his quirk once again, albeit with less power than last time to his classmates. The amazement he saw in their eyes put him at ease 'looks like I had nothing to worry about.' Izuku and the other children continued interact as the day went on, almost forgetting about Katsuki who stood dumbfounded as he watched Izuku have fun with the others from where he stood.

 **And this is where I will be ending the chapter. I know it's short and indeed another childhood. Next chapter will be jumping forward in time to around the end of middle school. I would just like to say thank you to all of you who have read, followed and reviewed this story. It means a lot to see that people enjoy the plot of the story. Also thank you to those who have left ideas on how to improve my writing skills, I hope that I can implement what you say to make this as good of a story as I can.**

 **Also as an end question: what are your thoughts and opinions on Izuku being in class 1-B? This is an idea that I thought up while typing and would like to hear your opinions on the matter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Start

It was the final day of the school term and the last day that the third years would be attending Odera Junior High School.

As the teacher continued to talk possible careers he noticed that his class were paying little attention as they all knew what they wanted to be; pro heroes. He gave one last glance at his students bored expressions this before sighing and throwing the handout sheets into the air, watching as they scattered, he knew nothing he said now would deter his students from pursuing their almost unreachable goal. He put a hand over his face and smiled; almost laughing at how quickly the hero career had replaced other careers such as musician's or movie stars as the dream career for so many young children. "I would continue to go over other career choices but I know what you all want to be!" as he finished his statement the class roared in excitement as their wide arrange of quirks were activated, from emitter types to transformation types and even mutation type quirks as one voice the students called out what the teacher thought would be his classes dream, to become a pro hero.

As the class continued to cheer Bakugo Katsuki slammed his open palm down on his desk, using his quirk to create a loud explosion which caused the room to go quiet as they looked at him. Bakugo smirked as he propelled himself onto his desk so that he stood above his fellow classmates, feeling the same excitement that they felt. He tilted his head up, looking down his nose at those around him with a savage smirk on his face causing many of his classmates to avert their gaze as he stared at them further feeding his ego. He continued to look around until his challenging red eyes met familiar surprised green. The boys stared at each other for a moment before Bakugo's mood dampened as he glared at his childhood friend before snapping his gaze back to the front of the room, meeting the teacher and student's weary stares as he finally spoke his mind "C'mon Teach' don't lump me in together with all these rejects. I'm the only one here who has the intelligence and physical abilities to become a true pro!" Bakugo smirked once more as he got the reaction he wanted, his classmates quickly rallied together in protest to his statement which only made Bakugo laugh "Bring it on! I'll wipe the floor with all you!"

"That's not how a hero should talk to others Kacchan" Bakugo heard someone say from behind him, he swivelled round to glare at Midoriya, the only one to call him by that stupid nickname. The green haired boy had walked up behind him, standing next to the desk just behind Bakugo's own. As he continued to glare at his childhood friend, miniature explosions started to go off at his sides as Bakugo readied himself to fight the boy. Midoriya met his glare with defiance, his body language indicating that he was ready to defend himself if need be. It annoyed Bakugo to see the one he used to call 'Deku' stand up to him, the other boy had done since Bakugo and his followers had begun to bully others. As Katsuki continued to think of how Izuku had stood up to him a hand extended close to his ear before snapping causing Katsuki to stumble on the desk. Turning around he saw that his teacher had been the one to snap him out of his thoughts and was now glaring at Katsuki himself.

"Katsuki Bakugo, I think you should stop fooling around and sit down, unless you want me to write about your aggressiveness and bad attitude to U.A." The teacher stated as Katsuki grumbled and took his seat, he then turned to the rest of the class and told them all to retake their seats so he could continue on with the lesson. After the incident there were no more disruptions and soon the school day had come to an end.

As Izuku was packing away all of his school supplies a hand slammed down on his desk creating a small explosion to go off. Looking up Izuku saw Katsuki glaring at him with a snarl on his face, his two follower's right behind him. Izuku finished packing his bag and took a deep breath before making eye contact with the other two and finally staring defiantly at Katsuki himself. Katsuki raised his palm from the table and pointed it at him so Izuku returned the threat with his own, breathing smoke as a warning. While the two boys continued their stare down Izuku noticed from the corner of his eyes that Katsuki's minions had fled the room, no doubt trying to avoid the danger zone. Bringing his attention back to Katsuki he said "What is it Kacchan? Do you need something?"

Katsuki let out a low growl 'bastard!' he thought 'he knows why I'm here.' Katsuki quickly made a fist with his hand, clenching his fist in anger at Izuku's false obliviousness "You know why I'm here bastard! Who the hell do you think you are to lecture me!" Katsuki demanded, voice booming as he waited for the other to answer. He saw Izuku flinch ever so slightly with fear in his eyes before quickly collecting his courage and levelling Katsuki with his gaze "I'm someone who knows you. I see you flaunting your quirk around- acting like you're better than everyone! How can you become a hero when you act like a villain!" Izuku yelled surprised at his own words and the look on Katsuki's face.

Katsuki's eyes widened for a second, mouth agape as he comprehended Izuku's words before he slammed both his palms onto the desk in front of him and nearly blew it to pieces. No sooner had the dust settled from the blast had Katsuki reached forward, grabbing Izuku by his collar and pulling the boy over the desk to meet him up close. Izuku had reacted by opening his mouth, letting a dense puff of smoke escape, hitting Katsuki right up close and causing him to loosen his grasp on Izuku. While Katsuki was stunned Izuku quickly escaped his grasp and knocked Katsuki back into a chair causing him to trip. Izuku quickly turned and ran as Katsuki attempted to recover from his fall. Izuku had only just managed to get out of the school building when he heard the tell tale explosions from above, accompanied by an angered voice booming "Flame-Bastard!" As the boy looked up over his shoulder he saw Katsuki descending upon him, using his explosive quirk to keep airborne after he leapt from the classrooms window. Izuku once again let loose a cloud of smoke, blocking his view of Katsuki and vice versa, he then turned and continued to head off to the outside of the school.

Katsuki didn't miss a beat as he used his quirk to change his trajectory, going above the smoke cloud and towards the school exit where he saw his target just escaping the school grounds. 'That slippery bastard! You can't hide from me' Katsuki thought as he landed on the pathway and continued the chase on foot to conserve his strength for when he caught Izuku. Izuku looked over his shoulder and saw Katsuki closing in on him, as he looked forward again he saw the underpass coming up and ran as fast as he could to enter into the narrow and enclosed area. As he made his way in he stopped in the centre as he turned round to see Katsuki standing a few feet away.

The two stared each other down as they caught their breath, Izuku knowing he couldn't outrun Katsuki now stood in a defensive stance as Katsuki crouched and launched at him using his quirk to move faster than Izuku could react, kneeing him in the stomach and sending him backwards from the momentum. Izuku hit the ground and rolled quickly raising his head and breathing fire as Katsuki landed, forcing him to back off as Izuku used his quirk to make his fire create a make shift wall between the two. Izuku held a hand over his stomach where Katsuki had hit, knowing a bruise was going to form. He inhaled as much air as he could before exhaling it all out as a giant smoke cloud once more, encompassing the whole area. Katsuki tried to clear the smoke so he could find Izuku but was unable due to its density.

'Crap. He managed to catch me in another smoke cloud. No doubt he's already made a run for it, that damn nerd I'll make him- ' Katsuki's thoughts were interrupted as he was tackled from behind, for out of the smoke came Izuku. As Katsuki hit the ground with a grunt he felt Izuku grab his arms and try and restrain him, in an instant Katsuki used his quirk knocking Izuku off his back and freeing his hands, as he went to stand up he felt a burning pain on his shoulder and swore 'shit the nerd managed to wrestle my arm so that when I used my quirk it also hit me.' Katsuki managed to stand and noticed the smoke clearing as he heard a grunt from behind him as Izuku stood up as well.

The boys were both feeling the adrenaline wear off as the injuries they acquired began to make themselves known. Katsuki was clutching his right shoulder and Izuku had an arm wrapped around his stomach. They continued to stand there, staring at the other, neither budging before they heard someone, no something laughing. Both boys heard the strange, inhuman noise and immediately tensed up. From around them green sludge begun to gather and surround the boys before it formed into one single, giant sludge monster. "This must be my lucky day, two kids with amazingly strong quirks to use to get out of this city." The living sludge gargled out from a mouth that had formed out of it, as two yellow eyes emerged from the inner parts of this monster-like creature. It's eyes and mouth slowly started to slip down the creatures face, as if the monstrous thing was slowly falling apart but despite this its mouth was drawn up into a toothy smile that didn't reach its eyes.

"So, which one do I choose?"

And this is where I end this chapter. As you can probably guess this is based off of the first chapter/episode when the sludge monster appears, this time with both Katsuki and Izuku being present. I wanted to show Katsuki and Izuku fight the sludge monster but knew that All Might would have captured him after it attacked Izuku since Izuku now has a quirk that allows him to try and become a hero, therefore All Might leaps away without dropping the villain as Izuku doesn't cling to him as he tries to leave. This would stop Katsuki from fighting the sludge and stop Izuku from proving that he has the heart to be a hero so this was my solution.

I know that this chapter is still quite short but I hope that the quality has improved since last chapter. I must once again thank all of you for following this story and for all of the constructive criticism as this helps me become better at writing.

Also what do you think of the new name? Like it? If not then I would like to hear suggestions for a new title.

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a great day/night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hero Material

Izuku and Katsuki stared at the living sludge, watching as its crazed yellow eyes looked between the both of them like a predator sizing up its prey before striking. The villain smirked as he swung his arm in a horizontal strike, attempting to send Midoriya flying but only managed to brush against his hair as Bakugo rushed to tackle the other boy out of the way. The sludge villain's smirk turned to a frown as he looked towards where the boys had hit the ground, seeing Katsuki crouching with one arm raised towards the villain while Izuku attempted to stand. Katsuki met the villains eye with a glare as he snarled "don't ignore me bastard!" followed by an explosion that forced the criminal back from the sheer force, kicking up dust and smoke. As Katsuki lowered his arm slightly a ball of sludge rocketed towards his face, managing to catch the boy off guard and knock him onto his back with his wounded shoulder colliding with the stone floor. A pain filled noise emanated around Izuku as he finally stood up only to see Katsuki on the floor clutching his shoulder and the villainous sludge closing in on them. In a split second Izuku took a deep breath as he moved in between of Katsuki and the villain and let loose a torrent of fire, feeling the heat that it caused as it collided with their enemy head-on and ending up behind the villain. Izuku quickly recalled his attack, causing the fire to change directions and collide with the sludge monsters back, burning away a layer of sludge and leaving behind burnt and bubbling marks all over the living sludge's back.

Izuku took a deep breath in relief as his attack appeared to incapacitate the villain as it looked shocked at its boiling back in clear shock. Izuku turned to Katsuki as the other boy made it to his feet clutching his shoulder as he caught the others gaze and snarled and turned to face the villain. As the boys took this moment to prepare themselves the sludge's eyes set their sights on the fire breather as rage and pain consumed them. Izuku and Katsuki stood together as the villain started to budge, both dropping into defensive stances as they waited for the villains next attack only for Izuku to have his legs swept out from beneath him as the sludge ball from earlier wrapped around his ankles. Katsuki glanced as Izuku fell before launching both fists forward at the rapidly approaching enraged sludge. With no prior warning except for the noticeable smoke coming from his fists Katsuki grit his teeth and let loose multiple explosions from his palms at point blank as the villain neared ever closer. The sludge villain was once more caught off guard by the power and was once more forced back as numerous explosions engulfed his sight causing him to instinctively raise his arms to protect his fragile eyes from the blasts. While Katsuki pushed his advantage and forced the sludge further back Izuku quickly let loose small flames that burnt through the sludge, freeing his ankles from their makeshift shackles. Although he was now free to move he could feel his body straining as he was forced to overuse his quirk. He could feel his throat getting tighter making it difficult to breathe, as the strains of using his quirk set in. He looked to Bakugo to see him constantly bombarding the villain back with his own quirk, taking note as his childhood friend's momentum seemed to fade.

Katsuki Bakugo could sense that he was reaching his limit as he put all of the power he could muster into his barrage, forcing himself to continue the assault against his bodies wishes as he refused to back down to a pile of sludge. His attacks were just beginning to lose their power when a hand burst forth from the cloud of smoke caused by the explosions, grabbing hold of his head and hoisting him into the air. Katsuki reacted quickly to what was happening by raising his palms once again to blast the villain's arm straight off when his arms were caught, pointing his palms upwards and away from his enemy leaving Bakugo helpless. A gargled roar could be heard as well as the sounds of explosions as Katsuki used what he had left in him to fight back against his captor as he felt himself being suffocated as the hand that had caught him increased its pressure. He heard a laugh as he continued to struggle, feeling himself being pulled towards the haunting sound as he began to black out.

The villain laughed with glee as he captured Katsuki, latching onto him in an attempt to control the amazing quirk that he held, with Katsuki fighting against the monster with all of the strength that he had left as Izuku stared in horror. The sludge villain was slowly starving Katsuki of oxygen, suffocating him to death so that the villain could then use his body against Izuku, with the intent to kill him as well. Izuku saw many memories flash before his eyes, watching as his whole life played out in front of him in a split second. One scene stood out in his mind, clear as the day that it happened, a forest with children walking around having fun, one of them falling from a log into the water below causing Izuku to panic as his body moved on its own to rescue the boy. The words that he had spoken on that day repeated themselves over and over again in his mind as he saw the same boy in front of him in danger once more and just like that he was in motion.

The villain looked towards Izuku as he continued to suffocate the Katsuki watching as he approached. A sadistic grin appeared on his face as he once more swung his arm in a horizontal arc, intending to smash the brat into the stone wall and be done with it. The boy who now charged at him was slower than the other and had less stamina as well, with a powerful enough swing he could crush the boy before he could open his mouth. As his fist grew ever closer to Izuku the boy opened his mouth and forced out yet another powerful fire attack, this time spreading it out into a barrier that he forced towards the incoming fist. As the limb made contact the fire the villain screamed out in pain as his arm sizzled as the fire wall dissipated after practically burning away the limb as Izuku powered forwards once more allowing fire to spill from his mouth and gather together before launching them towards the villain's unprotected eyes.

Katsuki had nearly lost consciousness when an orange light flashed before his eyes and he felt himself fall, being caught by a mop of green hair. He blearily looked at his childhood friend, blinking to try and fix his sight as he looked around. He heard words being spoken to him by a worried voice as he was moved away from where he had nearly died towards what appeared to be the exit of an underpass. Izuku had been trying to get a response from Katsuki as he tried to get them to safety. He could hear the gargled voice of the villain cursing him from further away as he reached the entrance. Izuku smiled in relief as he felt the last bits of energy leave him, his adrenaline now fully gone and replaced with the pain brought on from the excessive use of his quirk and the injuries he obtained from the battle. He managed to place Katsuki safely on the ground before he collapsed.

As Katsuki finally managed to blink away the black spots in his vision he felt nauseas as his whole body hurt. He slowly turned his head to the side to see the same mop of green hair sprawled out next to him, looking exhausted and in pain but with very little signs of visible damage. Katsuki went to budge Izuku with his arm only for the pain in his shoulder to spike, causing him to pull his arm back towards him and feel the injuries with his other hand. Hissing at his own weakness he called out to the other boy in an attempt to catch his attention "hey Flame-Bastard... Hey stop ignoring me... Oi! Flame-bastard wake up! You need to get out of here before that thing catches us... Dammit Izuku wake up!" His voice died down as nothing he said seemed to affect the unconscious boy besides him, his anger rising as he stared at the boy that he had always looked down on, the one who had just risked his own life to save him laying their next to him with injuries caused by the villain while Katsuki himself felt useless as he continued to curse the criminal and himself in his mind. As he continued to brew on these negative thoughts he heard it, the gargled, inhuman voice of the villain growing louder as the it's remaining hand slammed into the wall of the underpass just above Katsuki's head before its disgusting burnt yellow eye made eye contact with Katsuki.

The villain looked at Katsuki with anger but appeared to be searching for someone else, its burnt back giving off a putrid smell as it moved further into the open as its eyes finally landed on Izuku. The look in the villain's eye was filled with hatred as it stared down at the boy that had all but destroyed its left arm and back as well as nearly causing it to lose its vision as the fire collided with the sludge just below its eye. The villain raised its remaining arm over the form of the unconscious Izuku, no longer looking for a chance to escape even as people started to appear and see what he was doing, filming the scene or calling the police or hero agencies, the only thing the sludge villain wanted now was to kill this child and then the other one for ruining his getaway. Just as the villain's fist begun to swing downwards to crush Izuku's skull Katsuki used the last bit of energy he had left to knock Izuku out of the way, closing his eyes as he waited for the villain's fist to crush him. He kept his eyes clenched shut for around three seconds before he felt a gust of wind travel over him and opened his eyes to see a giant figure of a man with blonde pointed hair wearing green trousers and a white shirt standing in between Katsuki and the villain, having caught the villain's fist with one hand. The tilted his head to look at Katsuki and Izuku before he stated with a broad smile on his face "There's no need to fear! Why? Because I am here!" and with that same smile on his face he looked back at the now terrified villain as he pulled his arm back ready to strike and shouted "Texas Smash!"

In the aftermath of the battle a swarm of police officers flooded the scene and went around collecting the bits of the villain, while paramedics tended to the two boys involved in the fight. Katsuki hissed as the medics applied cream to help his burnt shoulder before they bandaged it up, as soon as they were done with his shoulder Katsuki stole a glance at where the now conscious Izuku was being checked over by another pair of medics. He continued to stare at Izuku until a shadow appeared over him, when Katsuki turned to look at who it was he was taken aback as he saw All Might's smiling face in front of him. All Might looked at Katsuki before turning to where Izuku was, signalling for the other boy to come closer. Izuku being the fanboy he was got to his feet as soon as the medics backed off allowing him to head towards All Might and Katsuki. Once the three were gathered All Might gave one final glance at the pair before tilting his head up so that he stared at the sky.

He took a deep breath before looking back down at the two with a slightly stern look in his eye before beginning "I am deeply sorry for letting that villain escape and attack you two; usually I don't let them escape haha!-" Izuku looked at his hero with an awed look on his face, his hands clutching his knees as he sat in the back of an ambulance as if he was afraid of missing what the pro hero would say, while Katsuki just looked at him with slight annoyance with his head resting in his palm as he and Izuku waited for All Might to continue. Sighing inwardly All Might continued "But for the injuries that you both sustained as a cause of my failure I am truly sorry" Izuku instantly began to refute All Might's statement, saying that he and Katsuki were fine and that he shouldn't feel bad about it. Katsuki yelled at the other boy for talking for him but did not disagree with what Izuku had said. All Might was thankful that they didn't blame him but that didn't stop him from blaming himself as he looked at the pair in front of him. He remembered that he didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts and promptly moved on to what he wished to talk to the boys about. He lowered his voice and checked to make sure no one was near enough to eavesdrop and then said "I must say though. The villain was almost down by the time I caught up; he didn't even notice me before I caught his arm. Would I be right to think that you two were the ones to cause this?" Both boys looked at him and nodded, Izuku somewhat hesitantly and Katsuki with no hesitation at all. All Might remembered seeing Izuku lying unconscious as the villain stood above him, prepared to crush him when the other boy had pushed Izuku out of the way leaving himself at the mercy of the villains arm. This, All Might thought, was how true heroes acted; their bodies moved on their own to protect others and it seemed that both boys had those same impulses. All Might smiled as he continued "Young Bakugo and Midoriya, you have shown true bravery in the face of danger, facing off against a villain with no hero training and managed to hold the criminal at bay until others appeared to finally beat him. I see a bright future ahead of you two, I hope you both the best of luck in your future endeavours!" All Might then turned away from the boys and launched himself into the air, disappearing from sight but not before saying his goodbyes.

Izuku had continued to look off to where All Might had gone wishing that he had been able to talk to the pro hero more and get an autograph when his school bag was shoved into his arms startling him as he grasped the bag and looked to who had given it to him. He was surprised to see Katsuki standing in front of him looking slightly annoyed as he held out his a notebook in hand 'That's my notebook... Why does he have it?' Izuku thanked Katsuki as he took the notebook and opened it to check to make sure that all of his work was intact, he was surprised to see a huge two-page signature had been written inside, written by the number one hero. Izuku looked up to Katsuki who still stood in front of him and was about to thank him for getting the signature when Katsuki spoke up "don't just sit there you idiot, it's getting late and I don't want to have to explain to your mum why you got home so late. So get off your ass and let's get moving already" Katsuki then turned on his heels and started to head off, Izuku sat there for a few moments before getting up and heading off to catch up with Katsuki with a smile on his face 'thank you Kacchan, not only for the autograph but also for trying to protect me from that villain' Izuku thought as he and Katsuki continued to walk home in comfortable silence 'Also for showing me my own weakness, if I'm going to catch up to you and make it to U.A I'm going to have to train harder than ever before' determination shined in Izuku's eyes as he said his goodbyes to Katsuki, receiving a grunt in response as he walked up to his front door which swung open before Izuku was embraced by his mother who cried as she held him close.

He looked down at his mother and gave a small smile as she told him about how she heard about a villain attack and received a call to tell her about his involvement in the confrontation. He hugged his mother back to comfort her as the words All Might had said earlier repeated themselves in his head causing Izuku to smile 'Just you wait All Might, I'll train myself until I can stand next to you as a pro hero'


End file.
